Forlorn Flower
by artmusicjoy
Summary: A retelling from the POV of the rose. The depressed flower doesn't think the beast will break the curse. Oneshot.


**I own nothing! This is based on the (awesome) fic 'Simple Like a Rose' by 'his paper wings'. The main idea is the same, I just wanted to put up my take on it.**

I've been stuck here since the Enchantress cast that curse years ago. I am to watch over the prince and be a constant reminder of his greed. The selfish prince has yet to learn his lesson. He spends his days sulking in the dark mess he calls a room, staring at me.

With each passing day I grow more frail and shriveled.

Servants come to check on their master every now and again, throwing a weary glance my way when they aren't doing their master's bidding. I am merely a clock to them; ironic given the annoying one _is_ a clock. But every clock dies out at some point.

If the curse is broken, will I die? I often wonder this as the beast looks down at me with despair. Either I wilt into nothingness, slowly, and the castle's residents remain in their cursed forms for all eternity, or something unknown will happen. Which is truly better? Knowing the cause of your demise and how you'll fall or not knowing if it's the end at all? Of course everyone will rejoice, no matter what happens to me. Either way my end will come, I can only accept it.

This may seem grim, but when nothing else goes on you begin to think of the end. The dark room doesn't help set a cheery mood either.

Everyday has been the same, he wakes up with a growl and stomps down to eat, only to return and mope around on the roof. However today was different.

I could hear wolves growling below, the beast heard them as well. They never came this close to the castle, not that I can blame them; I'd avoid this hell hole at all costs if I could. After the wolves left the beast's ears perked up and his nostrils flared before he ran out of the room.

He came back minutes later, only to repeat the whole scene a few hours later. However, when he came back this time he was slightly less anguished.

The rest of the night went the same as always until the door opened, softly. A girl walked in, clearly appalled by the destruction that had taken place here so many times. She looked around the room curiously, she even noticed the torn up portrait. She started to piece the painting together, but she didn't seem to _really_ understand the paintings meaning. I wanted to shout, for what purpose I'm not sure. Maybe I wanted her to figure out who was int he painting? Maybe I would tell her to leave...for her own safety, of course.

Then I caught her eye. She hesitantly came towards me, removing the glass cover that surrounds me. Then I noticed a threatening shadow cross the room. The beast slammed the damned cover on the table; it's a miracle it didn't shatter into a million pieces, not that it would've mattered. After some shouting and throwing things, the girl ran out and the beast roared...again...

The beast looked in the mirror and ran out. He didn't come back for a long time, _Maybe he was eaten by wolves. _He did come back though, bandaged up._ I guess I wasn't too far off, then_.

In the weeks following the beast rarely stayed in his room. I assume things are going well with that girl. The beast even seems, dare I say it, happy. Perhaps there's hope for him yet. But I still wither on the table as time goes on. It's going to take a miracle for the curse to be broken.

The end is near for me; I probably won't make it to tomorrow. Only two petals remain, the rest lay rotting around me.

I saw that girl again, Belle as the beast calls her. He gives her the mirror, showing her how to use it. She asks to see her father and her face falls, as does the beast's, _So he does care_. Her father is ill and lost.

The idiot tells her to go find him, not expecting her to come back. He even gives her the mirror! Another petal falls during this ordeal. He clearly is distraught over this turn of events, but does nothing to tell her how he feels, to attempt to break the curse. Of course, once she leaves he roars, louder than ever before. The beast returns to his sulking, watching and waiting for my death. I almost feel sorry for the creature, if only he had told her.

His lips twitch upwards a bit, "She'll be happier this way," he muses before his heartache makes him break out in another terrifying roar.

I stay in one piece for hours before a man barges in, pointing an arrow at the beast. The beast does nothing to defend himself. _Fight! _I want to shout, the man yells the same. Glad to see somebody's on the same page as I am, even if they're going to kill the beast. They end up outside, fighting in the rain. I worry for the beast; then I hear the same feminine voice that left hours ago. Belle rushes in shortly after, yelling down from the balcony for the two men to end their conflict.

Something happens, Belle pulls the beast up to the balcony and I hear the other man scream.

The beast is dying, for a moment I'm glad he finally understands my own conflict. Belle cries over the fallen man as I lose consciousness, death.


End file.
